Otempes
Otempes is a character who appears in Super Paper Roblox and is one of the main characters. He fought for the Harmonians in Musical War I (MWI) and is the Leader of the Guardians of Balance. Otempes guards the Rift of Darkness with Boxdra. Synopsis Chapter 1 Otempes first appears in Castle Climax, trying to calm down Boxdra. He uses his pendant to jog Boxdra's memory, stopping her rampage. Chapter 3 Otempes invites the protagonist to his pagoda in Oddity Wood, and together, they journey to Oddity Tree to investigate the Rift of Darkness. As they enter Oddity Tree, the Void Star consumes the Rift of Darkness. He chooses to investigate this further and thanks the protagonist for coming with him. Chapter 4 In Oddity Wood, Otempes talks to Dusekkar on the phone about dealing with Antagon. Chapter 5 At the first sage door, Otempes meets with Dusekkar, Scriptliss, Wiscara, and the protagonist to talk about Antagon's next move. Aristris also shows up at the meeting, thinking that it is a costume party. They decide to investigate the Rift of Light, which is guarded behind three sage doors, so they get Lanter to open the first sage door to Ruby Sands. To open the second sage door, they enter the Sphinx and awaken Sphara with the help of Glyph. She opens the second sage door to the Undermine, and they continue on forward to the final sage door, which has already been opened. Shocked and distressed, Otempes and the others enter the door, and they find 1x1x1x1, or Tess Aract, in the Rift of Light. Tess reveals that Antagon tricked him into putting on the Void Star to overload Tess' mind with dark energy. With dark energy in Tess' mind, it would be easier for Antagon to brainwash him, so Tess tried to counter it by entering the Rift of Light. Despite his efforts, the Rift of Light becomes weak with darkness, so Tess says his goodbyes to Scriptliss. The darkness inside the Void Star causes both Tess and the Rift of Light to disappear. Chapter 6 Inside Lanter's house, Otempes and Lanter discuss Antagon's plans. Lanter also states that Dusekkar is partially responsible for Antagon's chaos throughout Paper Robloxia, saying that Dusekkar was the one who lost the Plot Book. Otempes vouches for Dusekkar, as he believes that Dusekkar is well-intentioned. Chapter 7 Otempes travels to the Musical Region to try to stop the upcoming war between the Harmonians and the Crevons. He meets with Base Cleph in Bombrasstic Factory, and Base Cleph tells him to go to Crescendo Crevice. Before the battle in Crescendo Crevice begins, Otempes and Boxdra fly to Crescendo Crevice to pick up the protagonist, and they head to Sforzando Spire. While Boxdra stays behind to assist with the battle, Otempes and the protagonist climb to the top of the spire, and they encounter Tretone. Tretone reveals that he was carrying out Antagon's orders to begin a war, and he warns that he will meet them again in the final battle. Chapter 8 With all of the magical scissors, Otempes, Wiscara, Dusekkar, Scriptliss, Cogen, and the protagonist travel through several cuts into different dimensions, such as Paper Boxia, Clockwork's Domain, and Banland. After entering the final cut, they end up at Auxim. In Auxim, Banland Security guard the path to Antagon's castle, Inferno Fortress, so the heroes enlist the help of Antagmom, who takes out the security guards and allows the heroes to make their way to Inferno Fortress for the final battle. In Inferno Fortress, as part of the final battle, Otempes, Wiscara, the Guardians of Balance, and the Harmonians fight Pink I, Aristris, Tretone, the Crevons, and the Banland Security Force. Chapter 9/Epilogue Because the Plot Book is destroyed, Otempes and many other Robloxians enter a state of limbo. However, Dusekkar rewrites the Plot Book, bringing everyone back into a new version of Paper Robloxia. In Epilogue Expanse, Otempes and Wiscara ask Lanter about what happened between him and Dusekkar, but Lanter refuses to confess anything. Otempes also peforms during Dusekkar's concert. Secret Ending Otempes can be found in Adventure Valley. When speaking to him, he talks about Dusekkar's changes to Adventure Valley. Card Otempes Otempes' card can be found to the right of the green house which he is stood outside of in Chapter 3. Card Description: "The leader of the Guardians of Balance, which includes (but is not exclusive to) Boxdra and the Knights of the Arch. Otempes was once a well-known war veteran, fighting alongside Boxdra in a war the revolutionized the southern region of Paper Robloxia. For the most part, Otempes has settled down in a woodland pagoda with Boxdra, still guarding the Rift of Darkness." Developer Comments: '"''At first I was a bit iffy about Otempes's design. I didn't want him to end up as some quest-centric old man who always plays by the rules. In Chapter 7, Otempes's anxious rebelliousness made for a necessary change in personality. Nothing like some mutually assured destruction to get your heart racing." True Otempes True Otempes' card can be found in Banland. '''Card Description: "Otempes's new outfit is a throwback to the cloak he wore during the first Musical War, when he first battled alongside Boxdra." 'Developer Comments: '"He doesn't seem to be too happy about being dressed in his old battle robes...."Category:Characters Category:Main Characters